bookofrealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ramoran
The Ramoran race is the third known intelligent race to appear on Arcan and are a variation of the Humanoid species that evolved away from the Nurmanics during the 13th Millenia. Like the nurmanics that have very normal humanoid traits and are of average height and weight. The Ramoran have one of the most well constructed kingdoms in the modern era and have excelled in almost all wars they have fought. Their homeland of Ramora was actually one time called "VestGraad" until it was conquered by the Ramorans during the 11th Millenia. They won it in a 300 year war fought between them in the Baronians. The first People to call themselves Ramoran wasn't until the 11th Millenia after the war was won, though their people came in to existence on the island known today as Olen. Their capitol city in Ramora is known as the Kindom of Castle Rock in the central region of the Mainland Province. Ramorans are known to be incredible Guardians of the Light and Mages due to their strength and concentration. Those who have migrated to Theorian are often White Knights and Chemists. They excell at Blacksmithing which is responsible for a major amount of their exports. The Ramorans on Arcan who are religious are of the Kalos faith. They are ruled by King Luthorian Maddox IIV. The War for Ramora In 720 AE a group of Ramoran settlers had travelled east from the Island of Olen to Vestgraad and headed south. They discovered land and plenty of great natural resources to build an empire. The problem was, that hidden in the deepest forrests and closest mountains nearby were Baronian Warriors. They slaughtered half the settlers and attempted to enslave the rest. A few escaped. When those who had escaped returned to Olen, they notified their leader Ravien Naddos of the sorrowful situation. Naddos immediately grabbed his most fierce Ramoran War leader named Gladius Morthus and put together an army. Over the next 300 years Ramorans would battle the Baronians. The death toll in the hundereds of thousands before the war was over. Many attempts at killing the Baronian King of VestGraad had failed. When finally 300 aeons into it, during 420 AE, a Ramoran Guardian known as Midas Ramora organized an army of 2000 men and went storming in to the Baronian Kingdom. The legend says that Midas Ramora was the most feirce Guardian to ever grace Arcan. He was said to have killed over 4,000 men himself and came out of the fierce attack unscathed. He not only slaughtered his way through the barriers of the kindom and several of their men, he worked his way past royal guards and in to the Kings Layer. Nobody knows for sure how it happened, but moments later he stood on the kings balcony that overlooked the courtyard holding his head. Many men who were still warring with one another stopped and looked on with disbelief. He had slaughtered their king and severed his head. He then shouted the famous words, "This land has been won in blood and with blood it shall remain ours. From this day forward, this home shall warm our blood and our blood shall protect our home." The war was over. Midas Ramora was rewarded with a crown and titled the first King. The land was then named after him as was their people. A statue of Midas Ramora still stands inside the gates of Castle Rock and the Ramoran people have sworn to their blood, to keep his legend alive for the rest of the ages.